DESCRIPTION: This application requests support to broaden an existing public use data base on Mexican immigration by expanding data-gathering to include migrant-sending nations in the Caribbean, Central America, and South America. Questionnaires originally developed for use in Mexico will be modified and applied to representative samples of four communities each in Puerto Rico, the Dominican Republic, El Salvador, Guatemala, Colombia, and Peru, as well as to samples of out-migrants from each of these communities located in U.S. destination areas. Fieldworkers will complete a community inventory for each of the 24 research sites and the resulting community-level data will be added to the international migration data base. Investigators will also compile a time series of economic indicators for each of the five sending nations and add these national-level files to the data base. Oral histories gathered in the course of ethnographic fieldwork will also be added to the data base as text files. The resulting quantitative and qualitative data will be made freely available to researchers via the Internet through the web site already established by the Mexican Migration Project (MMP), changing its name to the Latin American Migration Project (LAMP).